


Aqua Masters Her Masters

by MayorHaggar



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Older Man/Younger Woman, Scheming, Seduction, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Aqua has a particular taste in men, and she turns to both of her masters to satisfy it.
Relationships: Aqua/Eraqus (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Aqua Masters Her Masters

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously some AU and OOC elements here.

Aqua walked into Master Xehanort’s domain with a confident smile on her face. Today was the day. She was going to make her move at last.

She was blessed to have the opportunity to learn from not one but two talented masters, Xehanort and Eraqus. As such she had become a prize student and someone with all the potential to become a Keyblade Master herself. She knew both of her masters were extremely proud of her and protective of her. They were even pretty territorial when it came to her. They were friends but there was also competition between them over who was the better master and who would lead the way in the future, and nowhere was that more evident than with her. She’d heard them squabble more than once about whom the better master was and who had taught her more, and she was going to exploit that for her own benefit.

Despite what they or anyone else thought of her, Aqua wasn’t the innocent young woman she appeared to be. She was a woman who lived for excitement and for chasing that which she wanted and claiming it by any means necessary. She had recently come to the realization that life as a good, honorable keyblade wielder was dreadfully dull. She needed excitement in her life, and that just wasn’t going to do it for her. Thankfully she knew just how she was going to alleviate her boredom and have fun with her life, and in the process she was also going to scratch another of her major itches.

Aqua had only recently crossed over into adulthood, but she was in no way some naïve little thing who didn’t know her way around a man. She was no blushing virgin. She knew what men liked. She knew how to seduce them and how to drive them wild and make them focus on her and nothing but her, so they would give her exactly what she wanted from them.

And she not only knew what men liked; she knew what she liked too. She had very particular taste. Young men her own age just didn’t do it for her at all. They were little more than boys; they had no clue what a woman wanted or needed. She could guide them through it and teach them, but where was the fun in that? No, Aqua was in no mood to take some green boy and lead him along by his dick until he eventually became competent. She needed men, true men, men of experience and power. And there were no two men she knew with more experience or more power than her two masters. She didn’t just want one of them though; she wanted both of them. Fortunately for her she had a plan on how to make her wishes come true. She knew just how to coax them into pushing past whatever reservations they might come up with and give her what she wanted.

“Master?” she called out when she entered his room. He was sitting at his couch and sipping from a goblet containing what appeared to be wine, but he smiled widely when he saw her.

“Ah, Aqua!” He set his goblet down on the end table and gave her his undivided attention. “What are you doing here? I thought we weren’t supposed to do any more training for several days yet.”

“Are you not happy to see me?” she asked, letting a little pout show on her face. He shook his head quickly.

“Perish the thought!” he said. “You know I’m always happy to see my prize pupil!”

 _I know you are,_ she thought to herself. She’d seen the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn’t looking. It was amusing that he thought he was being subtle and stealthy in his ogling of her body, but she was always keenly aware of every glance and every lingering gaze, mainly because she very much _wanted_ him to look and was always on the lookout for anything of the sort. But she knew he would never make a move on her on his own. He thought it was wrong, that it was taboo, and that she would never want him to touch her. But all the logical reasons why it could be wrong, from the massive difference in their ages to the fact that he was her master, only made her desire it more. She was sure that bedding her much older master was going to bring her the greatest pleasure she’d ever known. All she needed to do was get him to forget about all the reasons they _shouldn’t_ do this, and focus on the reasons that they _should._

“Good!” she said. “I was hoping you could watch my form and tell me if I could improve on it at all.”

“Of course, of course,” he said. “I think your form has progressed greatly and there isn’t much to improve upon there, but practice and diligence is always a good idea. Show me.”

 _Don’t worry, I’ll show you everything._ She bent over at the waist to touch her toes, and of course did so in such a way that she prominently displayed her large ass in her black shorts, which had started off rather modest and conventional but had slowly but surely gotten shorter and tighter as she grew into her body as well as her lust. That was by design, naturally. Function and form weren’t as important to her as appearance and temptation, and she knew she was offering one hell of a tempting view right now. That was only reinforced when she heard him clear his throat awkwardly as she stayed bent over far longer than was necessary, and it made her smile.

She straightened back up and spun back around to face him, smiling innocently as she did so. He shook his head and did his best to get his mind back on track and keep this professional, but little did he know she had no intention of allowing him to do that. This was only the beginning, and before she left here today she was going to break him down completely until he finally gave her what she’d wanted from him for years.

\--

“Are you sure you aren’t taking it easy on me?” she asked. “I feel like you could squeeze me harder than that if you really were trying to stop me?”

“This is hard enough, believe me,” Master Xehanort said. He had his arms wrapped around her body from behind, doing his very best to keep them beneath her chest and not come into contact with her big breasts. That was a task she made difficult with all of her squirming around. “I still don’t see why you’re so concerned with this. Your close range physical defense is strong. Even if someone were to get close enough to avoid any strikes from your keyblade and try and physically subdue you like this, I have no doubt you would quickly escape their grip and go right back on the offensive.”

“I’m not sure,” she said. “It still doesn’t quite feel hard enough to me.” She slowly wiggled her hips from side to side, which just so happened to rub her ass against the bulge in his dark pants. That was a lie. Based on what she could feel pressing against her even through their layers of clothing, he was plenty hard enough for her. Her plan had worked to perfection. She’d teased him with views of her nubile, buxom young body and she’d engineered as many opportunities as she possibly could to tempt him with touches, and the success of her plan was apparent. If she’d had any doubts left about whether or not her desire for him was reciprocated, that would have been taken care of today. She had him worked up, frustrated and aroused, fighting with himself not to give in to the temptation of grabbing her body like he so clearly wanted to. He wouldn’t need to fight with himself for much longer though.

“It’s not going to get any tighter than this,” he said. “Go ahead and make your attempt to escape.” He was right. It was time for her to make her move.

She spun around in his arm, confirming that yes; she could easily escape from his grasp. But she didn’t take a step back and assume a sparring stance once she escaped, as would have been expected. Instead she stepped into his body, pressing her chest to his. His eyes widened, and not just because he could surely feel her big breasts squashed against his chest through his white shirt.

“Aqua? What are you doing?” She hadn’t heard him sound confused and unsure of himself very often, if ever. She delighted in knowing that she was the cause, that he was so very taken aback because of her, because he desired her and was fighting to ignore it.

“I think that should be obvious,” she whispered. “Or is it me who needs to be the master here?” She still had to look up at him, but the difference in their height was not nearly so pronounced now that she was all grown up. And that wasn’t the only way that she’d grown up, as she was proving to him now. She leaned up on her toes slightly to make up the slight difference, knowing he wouldn’t stoop down to kiss her, not just yet. Her hands went to his tanned cheeks, and she stroked his skin, coming close to either side of his silver goatee. While he was still reeling from having her hands stroke his face so tenderly, she seized the day and claimed his lips.

Aqua moaned the moment her lips touched his. She’d been dreaming of kissing him for years, and it was better than she’d imagined. For a few blissful moments he remained still and did nothing to stop her, but then he was pulling back, much to her disappointment.

“Aqua? Why did you do that?” He tried to sound stern, but she could see the way his yellow eyes flicked down to stare at her breasts through her tight black and blue halter top.

“I want you, Master Xehanort,” she said simply. “And I know you want me too.”

“No, Aqua, you are mistaken,” he said. “You are my student, and I would never—“

“Don’t deny it,” she said, smirking at him. “I know you stare at me, you know, and of course I could feel how hard you are.” He looked away from her and stroked his chin, abashed. “It’s okay; I don’t mind. Master Eraqus does it too.”

“Eraqus?” His eyes shot back to her at that, forgetting his embarrassment. “He ogles you? Has he touched you?” She wanted to laugh; he really was so easy to manipulate!

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “Just like you, he’s only looked. I can tell he desires me though, just like you do.” That much was true. Master Eraqus was better about hiding his attraction, but she’d still sensed his eyes on her often enough to know that he would be susceptible to her efforts too. He would never touch her without her prodding, of course, but Master Xehanort didn’t need to know that. If he thought his friend/rival might compete with him in this, he should be much more willing to stop resisting and give her what she wanted. Just to seal the deal, she used a bit of subtle magic to send a hint of suggestion, a whisper that Eraqus wanted her all for himself and would take up the role of her sole master and her sole lover. Normally he would have easily detected her attempt to influence him, and that her subtle magic went unnoticed now just went to show how driven to distraction he was thanks to everything she’d done so far. Master Xehanort’s competitive mind was already leading him down that path anyway, but the subtle touch of her magic on his brain hastened it along. 

She could tell that she had him, and she wasn’t going to let this chance slip her by or give him even a moment to shake off the mixture of lust, jealousy and competitiveness that had lowered his inhibitions to the point that he did not resist when she took him by the hand and led him back to the couch he’d been sitting on when she arrived. She wasted no time in stripping him of his pants and underwear, and she wiggled out of her shorts and panties before straddling his lap.

“Here it comes, master,” she said, smiling at him as she sank down onto him and took his cock inside of her. He gasped when he felt the penetration occur, and she couldn’t blame him. He’d probably been secretly fantasizing about this moment for a long time despite being ashamed and knowing he wasn’t _supposed_ to want to fuck his much younger student, and now was struggling to believe it was really happening. She understood his feeling, but she didn’t share it. She’d wanted this for years, and she hadn’t let anything make her feel ashamed of her desires or deter her from making them happen. She descended onto him, feeling his cock fill her up inch by delicious inch. His wasn’t the first cock she’d sat down on but none had ever felt so perfect inside of her. It felt like his cock was made for her, and it had been as far as she was concerned. He was hers, and so was Master Eraqus.

“Does it feel good inside of me?” she asked once she had taken him all the way down. She stayed there, just sitting on his lap while fully impaled on his cock. She enjoyed how she felt with her pussy stuffed full with her master’s prick, but she might have enjoyed the look of bliss on his face even more. Any reasons that might have existed for them not to do this, any second thoughts he might have had about sticking his cock inside of his young student were long forgotten now. “I’m going to fuck you now, master,” she declared. He said nothing, but his hands squeezed her hips harder and he groaned as she started to move back up.

She was done pretending to be the innocent ‘good girl’ now. She’d cast that role aside and shown her master her true self, and now she was free to ride his cock like the seductive, lusty, horny young woman she really was. Every sexual encounter she’d had up until now had all been about preparing her for this very moment, preparing her to mount her master and show him that she was all woman now. She put her hands on the back of the couch and drove her hips up and down, bouncing herself on his cock with confidence even given his size. And he was large, make no mistake, but she was ready for it. She felt no pain or even discomfort at his thick cock filling her up no matter how hard she rode him. It was pure pleasure that coursed through her body as she fucked her older master on his couch. She slammed herself down onto him roughly enough that the sound of her ass smacking against his legs every time she sheathed his cock inside of her echoed throughout the room, easily audible over their shared groans.

“Does that feel good?” she asked. “Does it feel good to be inside of my tight little pussy, master?”

“Unbelievable,” he said, shaking his head. “You’re perfect.” She giggled at the compliment. “I’ve never felt anything better.”

“Me neither!” she said happily. “Don’t you want to do this all the time? Don’t you want to make me yours and keep me all for yourself?”

“Yes!” He almost growled at the thought. “Mine! You don’t belong with Eraqus! You belong with me! I’m your true master, the only one you need! You’re mine!”

“Then touch me,” she said. “Touch my body.” She took his big weathered hands in her smaller, paler ones and moved them up from her hips. Together they lifted her halter top up, and she led her hands up her smooth belly until they reached her chest. She’d come prepared for this moment and hadn’t worn a bra, so he touched nothing but the bare skin of her breasts. His hands squeezed the full round flesh, and she moved her hands off of his. He no longer needed her guidance; she would wager that he was going to play with her breasts until she had to shoo his hands away so she could get up after she’d finished with him.

Her hands went back to his face, stroking his cheeks and admiring the rugged features of her older master while she fucked herself on his cock. He continued to play with her breasts, and she made that an even more entertaining venture by riding him even harder and really making her breasts jiggle in his hands. It wasn’t an entirely selfless move on her part to increase her pace however. She was feeling better and better the closer she got to her orgasm. She could feel it approaching and willed her hips to move faster. She’d been waiting for this perfect moment for years, and now that it was approaching she wanted to get there as quickly as she possibly could. His cock felt amazing inside of her, filling her up and hitting parts of her that no other cock ever had. Or maybe that was just her imagination? Maybe there was no tangible physical difference in the actual physical sensation of what she was feeling, and she was enjoying herself so much more solely because this was her master, who she’d dreamed of fucking for so long? Whatever the cause, she could feel the climax building up inside of her, she could tell it was going to be the most intense pleasure she’d ever felt in her life, and she moved her hips as fast as she possibly could so it would arrive as soon as possible.

“I’m going to finish soon,” Xehanort said. Apparently she wasn’t the only one being rapidly pushed towards their breaking point. She was pretty sure he’d said it as a warning, but that wasn’t the way she took it at all.

“Good,” she said. “Good.” She kept right on launching herself up and down the length of his cock as fast and as hard as ever. “Do it. Cum in me. Give me your cum, master!”

He grunted and his eyes widened in surprise at her bold demand, but he didn’t complain, and why would he? She was offering him the chance to give her his seed, to cum inside of her and mark her before Master Eraqus had ever so much as laid a finger on her. It was an offer that would be too enticing for him to ignore.

She continued to work her hips up and down in Master Xehanort’s lap, moving with even greater purpose and focus now that she knew it was not just her own orgasm she was leading them towards. She could feel her climax approaching, mere moments away now, so close that if it were a tangible thing she would almost be able to reach out and touch it with her fingertips. Her master got there first though. He squeezed her breasts tighter, he let out a low, guttural groan and then he was cumming inside of her. Aqua gasped, wishing she could freeze that moment in time so she could look back on it whenever she wanted to. She’d done it! She was fucking her master on his couch, and he was cumming inside of her! That knowledge of her victory and the accomplishment of her goal added a little bit of extra heat when her orgasm followed on the heels of his. 

“Yes!” she screamed. “Yes, master! Yes, I’m cumming! Your big cock is making me cum! You’re making me _cum!_ ”

Those were the last words she spoke for quite some time, because he pulled her head down and kissed her hard, swallowing her moans and screams up as she shook in ecstasy around his cock. He held her in his arms with a strength that belied his age or his appearance. He might be older but he was still immensely powerful, one of the most powerful men in any realm. She was drawn to that power; it was one of the many things that had first attracted her to him. And now she’d claimed some of that power for herself. She’d made this powerful, experienced older man throw caution to the wind and cum inside of her, and that meant as much to her as the incredible orgasm she reached while bouncing on his cock. She’d done exactly what she set out to do. She’d seduced one of her masters, claimed him just as he’d claimed her. Her scheme had worked even better than she could have hoped for.

She wasn’t done yet though. She’d claimed Master Xehanort, yes, but that wasn’t enough for her. She still had one master left to claim, and she wasn’t going to let that stand. Her fun would not be complete until Master Eraqus was just as enthralled with her as his longtime friend/rival was. Both of her masters were going to be hers by the time she was done, she would see to it.

\--

“What is this thing you wished to tell me, Aqua?”

“What, bored of talking to me already, Master Eraqus?” She pouted at her second master, sticking out her lower lip for extra dramatic effect. He chuckled and shook his head. He wasn’t as easy to rile up as Master Xehanort, which was why she’d come to him last.

“I could talk to you all day and night, Aqua,” he said easily. That sounded good to her, though she’d much prefer it if the talking stopped and they got up to other things throughout the night. “But based on the tone of your message I believed that you had something urgent you wanted to tell me as soon as possible.”

She bit her lip, allowing herself to appear nervous and unsure of herself. “Well, it’s not so much that I want to tell you something. It’s more that I’d like to show you something.”

“Oh? What is it then?” he asked gently. “What did you wish to show me, dear Aqua?”

 _Everything._ There was so much she wanted to show him, and she was going to. She was going to show him every inch of her, and by the time she was done there was no way he was going to be able to deny his desire for her. But she knew she was going to have to approach this delicately. Master Eraqus was better about keeping his cool and not letting emotions cloud his judgment. That’s why she had prepared specifically for this moment.

She started off simply, kicking off her shoes and bending over to pull her socks off, which of course gave her the chance to flaunt her ass and her panties in the too short skirt she’d worn. That was just a brief tease though. Her real goal was much higher up.

“Aqua?!” He was shocked when she slipped out of her little tank top, unsnapped her bra and pulled it free while covering her chest with one arm. That was only partially effective with breasts as big as hers, but that was kind of the point. “What are you doing?”

“Showing you something,” she said. His eyes were wide as she walked towards him, and she could tell it was only through considerable effort that he kept himself from staring at her breasts in their lacy black bra. She hid her smile and put on her best innocent face as she reached him. “See?” She pointed to the marks on her chest, just below her breasts.

“Uh…yes, I see,” Master Eraqus said. He averted his eyes and stared at the wall. “Why do you think you needed to show that to me?”

“I just wondered if you had any idea where they might have come from?” she asked innocently. He looked up at her face at that, struggling to believe that she could be so ignorant.

“Do you honestly not know where those marks came from, Aqua?” he asked slowly. She shook her head.

“No,” she said. “Should I?”

“I should certainly think so.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Aqua, have you been, how shall I say this, _intimate_ with anyone recently?”

“Oh!” She gasped and allowed herself to appear shocked. “So you’re saying Master Xehanort left those there when he sucked on my breasts?” Of course he had. She’d made sure of it.

“ _Xehanort?!_ ” That brought about the exact sort of reaction she’d known it would. “That fiend forced himself upon you?!”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I wanted him to. It felt so good!”

“You…” Master Eraqus was at a loss for words. “But…why? A woman as beautiful as you could have any man she wanted. Wouldn’t you prefer a man your own age?”

“No, definitely not.” She smiled and adjusted the arm across her breasts, ‘accidentally’ baring them to him completely for a few seconds. “I don’t like boys who don’t know what they’re doing. I want real men. Powerful men, _experienced_ men.” Eraqus gulped.

“But Xehanort?” he said, shaking his head. “Why Xehanort?”

“Are you jealous, Master Eraqus?” she asked, grinning at him. “Wishing you’d gotten to me first?”

“Of course not!” he said, shaking his head right away, though she didn’t buy his protest for a second.

“Are you sure? I’ve seen the way you look at me,” she said. “But if you’re fine with it, I guess I won’t argue. I guess Master Xehanort can just keep me all for himself.” She saw the conflict in his eyes at that, his competitiveness towards Xehanort and his desire for her pooling together to challenge all the reasons he believed he shouldn’t give in to temptation and stare at her. That was made even harder for him when she pulled her arm away from her chest and left her huge breasts completely exposed to his eyes.

“N-no,” he said. She definitely noticed his eyes take a couple of quick trips down her half-naked body though.

“If you say so,” she said. “But let’s try one last thing just to make sure.” She slowly removed her skirt and then her panties, making sure he got a good look at her ass and her pussy as she bent over in front of him. “What do you think now? Do you still want to say no? Still want to let Master Xehanort claim me all for himself?” She used a little subtle magical suggestion on him just like she had on Xehanort previously, but there was no need to plant falsehoods in his head. Xehanort very much _did_ want to keep her for himself, after all. Instead she allowed Eraqus to see the truth of what she and her other master had done, how he’d held her, how she’d fucked him and he’d cum inside of her, and later how he’d sucked at her breasts. Who needed fiction when she had cold hard facts to taunt him with?

He didn’t answer her, but that was fine. She knew her tactics had worked; she could see it in his eyes. He allowed her to take his hand and lead him into his bedroom. It was his home, his room and his bed, but she walked as if she owned it. And why shouldn’t she, when he so willingly stood there while she stripped him out of his clothes and shoved him into the bed? He might have been her master, but just like Xehanort before him he was the one being led around when it came to the bedroom. In here, she was the master. It thrilled her, knowing that she had taken one of her strong, experienced masters and turned him into her willing plaything and was now doing the same to the other.

She got on top of him, but she didn’t move with the same kind of urgency that she had when fucking Master Xehanort. She took her time with Master Eraqus, drawing it out and basking in having accomplished all of her goals. Rather than sitting up and riding him like a cowgirl, she lay on top of him, stretched out and kissed him while slowly, leisurely rocking her hips back and forth and shifting his cock around inside of her pussy. It more closely resembled missionary sex than it did cowgirl, except it was the woman on top, the woman moving her hips and making love to her man. And she did love him, just like she loved Master Xehanort.

She loved both of her masters and she wanted to keep having with them. She wanted to seduce them and tease them, she wanted to ride them hard like she did with Master Xehanort, and she wanted to get on top of them and slowly fuck them like she was doing to Master Eraqus right now. But the one constant was that she wanted to be in charge. They were her masters when it came to being a keyblade wielder, but she was going to be the master of them both in here.

Master Eraqus did not show any sign of objecting to having her on top of him and dictating the pace. They slowly made out the entire time, and his lips were right there to meet hers and return her kiss with the same level of passion and heat that she was pouring into her lips. His hands were on her hips but he did not try to lift her body up and encourage her to sit up and ride him or move faster, nor did he make any attempt to roll them over so she was on her back and he was on top. He stayed on his back, ran his hands up and down her sexy young body and continued to kiss her deeply while she rocked her hips and gave him a slow, gentle fuck.

How long did it last? That was not a question that Aqua could answer, nor did she care to. She had nothing pressing to do for the rest of the day, night or the next morning, and she honestly didn’t care what his plans were. He had new priorities now, and she was at the top of them. If she wasn’t, she would keep playing with him and keep pitting him and Master Xehanort against each other until they both got in line and gave her the attention she demanded.

She didn’t know how long it lasted, but she did know who broke first. She was pretty sure she could sense her master’s orgasm approaching based on reading his body language, but he made the point obvious when he broke their kiss to state it outright.

“Aqua, you should probably get up now,” he said. Even though it sounded like the last thing in the world he actually wanted to say, he still said it out of obligation and concern for her. She found it oddly sweet, but also completely unnecessary. She knew exactly what she was doing, and she knew what she wanted. She kept right on wiggling her hips, and when he opened his mouth to stress his warning she put her lips back on his and silenced him with another kiss. His eyes were wide but he didn’t try to break their kiss and warn her again. He began to cum inside of her, and in response she moaned and shoved her tongue into his mouth.

She’d been enjoying their languid sex and had been in no hurry to cum, but knowing that he’d just cum inside of her changed things. Now she was ready to have a climax of her own, and she wanted to make sure she did it while his cock was still hard inside of her. Knowing she didn’t have much time left, she started to move her hips faster on him, giving herself some more friction and speeding things along. It didn’t take long for her to get there. She pulled her mouth off of his and lightly nibbled on his ear lobe as she felt the climax hit her.

“Did you enjoy that, master?” she asked, pulling back and sitting up so she could look down on him. He gave her a tired grin and a weak chuckle.

“That was the greatest thing that’s happened to me in many years, sweet Aqua,” he said, closing his eyes. “Perhaps ever.”

“So you’re not going to let Master Xehanort keep me all to himself?” His eyes opened as quickly as they’d closed, and she saw some fire in them now.

“If he thinks he’s going to claim you, he has another thing coming,” he stated. “I won’t let you go without a fight, not now that I finally have you.”

Aqua grinned; the words were music to her ears. Her two masters both wanted her and would fight for her if necessary. It made her feel like the most important and influential person in all the realms. She’d been so correct to ignore what was ‘right’ and chase her desires. This was a far greater feeling than any boring ‘good’ keyblade wielder could ever have. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
